I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lint roller assemblies.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known lint roller assemblies. These previously known lint roller assemblies typically comprise a handle secured to a cylindrical lint roller support. A tubular cylindrical adhesive lint roller is then removably mounted to the support such that the adhesive roller is rotatable relative to the handle. In use, the adhesive lint roller is rolled along the user""s clothes or other area to remove lint, hair and other debris.
Typically, the lint roller comprises a cylindrical tubular cardboard core with the adhesive roll wound about the core. Furthermore, the axial length of the core is substantially the same as the axial length of the adhesive roll.
In order to retain the lint roller to the lint roller support for these previously known assemblies, a radially extending abutment surface is positioned at the junction of the handle with the lint roller support which abuts against one end of the core. A plurality of resilient fingers are then provided at the free end of the lint roller support. These resilient fingers compress radially inwardly in order to allow the core to slide over the lint roller support. When the lint roller is completely inserted over the lint roller support section, the fingers deflect radially outwardly so that a portion of the fingers extends radially outwardly across the free end of the core. In doing so, the core is entrapped between the fingers and the radial abutment surface.
These previously known lint rollers, however, suffer from several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that, since the fingers are positioned along the outer end of the core, as the lint roller rotates on the lint roller support section, the fingers abrade the axial end of the core and create cardboard dust. This dust can then contact the user""s clothes thereby comprising the efficiency of the lint roller.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known lint rollers is that, since the inner cardboard core extends along the entire length of the lint roller support, a relatively large area of contact between the core and the lint roller support section is created during the use of the lint roller. This, in turn, inhibits the desired free rotation of the lint roller relative to the lint roller support section.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known lint roller assemblies is that, since the axial length of the core is the same as the axial length of the adhesive roll, the core constitutes a significant portion of the overall cost of the lint roller. Furthermore, after the adhesive roll has been depleted, the core is simply discarded which can result in excessive waste.
The present invention provides a lint roller assembly which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known lint roller assemblies.
In brief, the lint roller assembly of the present invention comprises an elongated housing having a handle and a lint roller support section longitudinally adjacent the handle. The entire housing is preferably of a one-piece plastic construction.
The lint roller support section is substantially cylindrical in shape and includes a radially recessed and circumferentially extending channel formed between its ends. This channel, furthermore, has a longitudinal length less than the longitudinal length of the lint roller support section.
The lint roller assembly further comprises a lint roller having a tubular cylindrical core and an adhesive sheet roll wound about the core. This core has a longitudinal length and inside diameter dimensioned to fit into the lint roller support section channel. Furthermore, the longitudinal length of the adhesive roll is substantially the same as the longitudinal length of a lint roller support section and, as such, is substantially less than the longitudinal length of the adhesive roll.
The inside diameter of the core is substantially the same or slightly less than the outside diameter of the lint roller support section. Thus, in use, the lint roller is pushed over the free end of the lint roller support section until the core registers with the channel. When this happens, the core is received into the channel and the abutment between the axial ends of the core with the axial ends of the channel retains the lint roller to the lint roller support section while still ensuring free rotation of the lint roller in use.
Although in the preferred embodiment of the invention, the lint roller includes a single core substantially at the center of the lint roller, alternatively two or even more separated cores are provided at spaced intervals along the lint roller. The total longitudinal or axial length of the cores, however, is less than the total axial length of the lint roller support section. Furthermore, each core registers with and is received within a receiving channel formed on the lint roller support section.